Kusabi Katabira☆Gekokujou! ~Anyaku no jukai MIX
Lyrics Nihongo あ～あ・あん　あん♥　×２ あ～あ・あん・あん・あん・あんやく～★ あ～あ・あん　あん♥　×２ あ～あ・あん・あん・あん あん　あん　あん　あん あ・あ・あ・ぁぁぁ・あ・あ・あ しのびのびのび忍のび～ バイトで忍者やってます 今日もスニスニ忍び足　っで～ あん　あん　あん　あん　暗躍♥(あんやく♥) あん　あん　あん　あん あ・あ・あ・ぁぁぁ・あ・あ・あ 人付き合いは苦手です　(そうそう) 樹海の奥に住んでます　(一人で) 妖精たちに助けられ　って～ てん　てん　てん　てん　天誅～！ 誰かの部屋に忍び込んで 捕まっちゃったり 怒られちゃったり するのも覚悟の上よ～　(wow ×４) お・お・お！ お仕置きされたい　あなたに かん・かん・かん！ せっかん　折檻　されたら 花咲く　お江戸が 陥落しちゃう～♥　Foooo!☆☆☆ あん・あん・あん　暗躍(Chuっ・チュ～) ガン・ガン・ガン！ せっかん！セッカン！(折檻ミ～☆) てん・てん・てん　天誅！ 暗躍してますか～？ ‥あんやく！ Romaji A～a An An♥x2 A～n An An An Anyaku A～a An An♥x2 A～n An An An A A A aaa A A A Shinobi nobi nobi shinobi nobii Bite de ninja yatte masu Kyou mo suni suni shinobi ashidde An An An Anyaku ♥ An An An An A A A aaa A A A Hitozukiai wa nigatedesu (Sousou) Jukai no oko ni sundemasu (Hitori De) Youseitachi ni tasuke rarette Ten Ten Ten Ten Tenchu! Dare ka no heya ni shinobikonde Tsukama tsucha tari Okara re chatsu tari Suru no mo kakugo no toyo (wow x4) O O O! Oshioki sa retai anata ni Kankan kan! Sekkan sekkan sa retara Hana saku o Edo ga Kanraku shi chau〜 ♥ Foooo!☆☆☆ An an an anyaku (chu chu〜) Gangangan! Sekkan! Sekkan! (Sekkan mi〜☆) Ten tenten tenchuu! Anyaku shitemasu ka〜 ? ‥ Anyaku! English Translation A～a An An♥x2 A～n An An An Secretly A～a An An♥x2 A～n An An An A A A aaa A A A Shinobi nobi nobi shinobi nobii I'm a ninja in my job Even today I sneak on foot An An An Secretly ♥ An An An An A A A aaa A A A Socializing is weak (Yeah, yeah) I live in the back of the forest (Just myself) Helped by fairies Ten ten ten ten punishement! I sneak into someone's room, But I got stuck, And become angry, Even I'm prepared on top (wow ×４) Oh-oh-oh! I should be punished with you Kan-kan-kan! When there is torture, torture The blooming Edo Is resulting a fall♥ Foooo!☆☆☆ An An An Secret (Chuu-chuu!) Gan-gan-gan! Torture! Torture! (Torture☆) Ten-ten-ten Punishment! Do you have a secret? Secret! Long Version あ～あ・あん　あん♥　×２ あ～あ・あん・あん・あん・あんやく～★ あ～あ・あん　あん♥　×２ あ～あ・あん・あん・あん あん　あん　あん　あん あ・あ・あ・ぁぁぁ・あ・あ・あ しのびのびのび忍のび～ バイトで忍者やってます 今日もスニスニ忍び足　っで～ あん　あん　あん　あん　暗躍♥(あんやく♥) あん　あん　あん　あん あ・あ・あ・ぁぁぁ・あ・あ・あ 人付き合いは苦手です　(そうそう) 樹海の奥に住んでます　(一人で) 妖精たちに助けられ　って～ てん　てん　てん　てん　天誅～！ 誰かの部屋に忍び込んで 捕まっちゃったり 怒られちゃったり するのも覚悟の上よ～　(wow ×４) お・お・お！ お仕置きされたい　あなたに かん・かん・かん！ せっかん　折檻　されたら 花咲く　お江戸が 陥落しちゃう～♥　Foooo!☆☆☆ 忍の道厳しさを 知ってるフリはしてますが 何もわかっちゃないんです・Ah～ はん・はん・はん・はん・反省～☆ 鎖(⇔)かたびら　下克上 wow 知ってる言葉を 並べてみても 所詮わたし　バイトですから～ 暗躍　暗躍 あん・あん・あん・あん 暗躍　暗躍 あん・あん・あん・あん あ・あ・あ・ぁぁぁ・あ・あ・あ とかくこの世は住みにくいよね 忍者の免許があるわけじゃなし なんだかもう先行き不安～‥ お・お・お！ お仕置きされたい今すぐ かん・かん・かん！ せっかん　折檻　されたい☆ 花咲く　お江戸で 歓楽してね～　yeah‥ 陥落し・ちゃ・う～♥　Foooo!☆☆☆ あん・あん・あん　暗躍(Chuっ・チュ～) ガン・ガン・ガン！ せっかん！セッカン！(折檻ミ～☆) てん・てん・てん　天誅！ 暗躍してますか～？ ‥あんやく！ Long Romaji A～a An An♥x2 A～n An An An Anyaku A～a An An♥x2 A～n An An An A A A aaa A A A Shinobi nobi nobi shinobi nobii Bite de ninja yatte masu Kyou mo suni suni shinobi ashidde An An An Anyaku ♥ An An An An A A A aaa A A A Hitozukiai wa nigatedesu (Sousou) Jukai no oko ni sundemasu (Hitori De) Youseitachi ni tasuke rarette Ten Ten Ten Ten Tenchu! Dare ka no heya ni shinobikonde Tsukama tsucha tari Okara re chatsu tari Suru no mo kakugo no toyo (wow x4) O O O! Oshioki sa retai anata ni Kankan kan! Sekkan sekkan sa retara Hana saku o Edo ga Kanraku shi chau〜 ♥ Foooo!☆☆☆ Shinobi no michi kibishisa wo Shitteru furi hajitemasu ga Nan mo wakacchnain desu Ah~ Han han han han hansei~☆ Kusabi katabira gekokujou! wow Shitteru kotoba wo Narabete mite mo Shosen watashi bite desu kara~ Anyaku anyaku An an an an Anyaku anyaku An an an an A A A aaa A A A Tokaku kono yo wa sumi ni kui yo ne Ninja no menkyo ga aruwake ja nashi Nanda ka mou sakiyaki fuan~.. O O O! Oshioki sa retai ima sugu Kankan kan! Sekkan sekkan saretai☆ Hana saku o Edo de Kanraku shite ne~ yeah... Kanraku shi chau〜 ♥ Foooo!☆☆☆ An an an anyaku (chu chu〜) Gangangan! Sekkan! Sekkan! (Sekkan mi〜☆) Ten tenten tenchuu! Anyaku shitemasu ka〜 ? ‥ Anyaku! Long English Translation A～a An An♥x2 A～n An An An Anyaku A～a An An♥x2 A～n An An An A A A aaa A A A Shinobi nobi nobi shinobi nobii I'm a ninja in my job Even today I sneak on foot An An An Secret ♥ An An An An A A A aaa A A A Socializing is weak (Yeah, yeah) I live in the back of the forest (Just myself) Helped by fairies Ten ten ten ten punishement! I sneak into someone's room, But I got stuck, And become angry, Even I'm prepared on top (wow ×４) Oh-oh-oh! I should be punished with you Kan-kan-kan! When there is torture, torture The blooming Edo Is resulting a fall♥ Foooo!☆☆☆ The shinobi road severity That I tremblingly know has started, But I do not even know~Ah! Han-han-han-han Reflection~☆ Chain Letter Secret Desire wow Even I put My known words side-by-side, After all, I have a job~ Secret secret An An An An Secret secret An An An An A A A aaa A A A This world is living in pegs My ninja license is not here And I'm already facing some uncertainity~... Oh-oh-oh! I should punish you immediately Kan-kan-kan! When there is torture, I want to torture you☆ In the blooming Edo, Be joyful~ yeah... It's resulting a fall♥ Foooo!☆☆☆ An An An Secret (Chuu-chuu!) Gan-gan-gan! Torture! Torture! (Torture☆) Ten-ten-ten Punishment! Do you have a secret? Secret! Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of くさびかたびら☆下克上! ～暗躍の樹海MIX can be found on the pop'n music 18 せんごく列伝 AC ♡ CS ポップンミュージック & portable & うたっち original soundtrack. Trivia *In the pop'n music 18 せんごく列伝 location tests, くさびかたびら☆下克上！～暗躍の樹海MIX was a playable song from the get-go, without any need of unlocking. *'くさびかたびら☆下克上! ～暗躍の樹海MIX' is currently the only Keiichi Ueno song in pop'n music whose lyrics are not written by Aya Fujii. *The sound effect from the music decided screen was in this song. Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:Sengoku Retsuden Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 18 Sengoku Retsuden Category:Keiichi Ueno Songs Category:SATOE Songs Category:SATOE vs. Keiichi Ueno Songs